El brujo de los Alpes
by fernanchez123
Summary: Rafael Galvanno Salvatore es un chico que ha venido desde Turín para volverse brujo, sin embargo las experiencias que vivirá durante el camino serán inolvidables. Advertencia: incluye lenguaje soez.
1. Chapter 1

**Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, espero que estudien mi caso fríamente sin ningún tipo de prejuicio hacia mi persona.**

**Atte: Rafael Galvanno Salvatore**

Esa fue la última frase de aquella carta que escribí personalmente a la directora de aquella academia de brujería en Inglaterra y lo que podríamos considerar que fue la última cosa que hice como simplemente un ciudadano italiano.

Advierto al lector políticamente correcto que esta obra contendrá una cantidad curiosa de palabras malsonantes, referencias sexuales y demás cosas por el estilo (es la historia de un chaval de 15 años y medio ¡¿que esperábais?!)

**1: Primi ricordi**

Era un día soleado, calmado y algo fresco en la ciudad de Turín, de la región de Piamonte al norte de Italia, tanto que la región hace frontera con Suiza y Francia. Era una ciudad desde la cual podías tomar un metro a una de las zonas más alejadas de ésta, bajarte y en un par de horas encontrándote subiendo la faldas de las montañas de los Alpes.

Fue en esa ciudad dóde yo nací, siendo mi nombre ´Rafael´ una referencia a ese famoso artista Italiano y mi apellido ´Galvanno´ un apellido en aquellos tiempos desconocido en el país de la bota si eso, solo conocido por las señoras que entraban a la tienda de pociones de mi padre a pedir algún remedio. Sin embargo el apellido fue una vez famoso en el territorio, pero olvidado debido a que toda la documentación fue destruida durante la inqusición o en el régimen dictatorial de Mussolini. Los Galvanno fueron (y siguen) siendo una familia de brujos dedicados en cuerpo y alma a la brujería y supongo que ese último hecho es el que me impulsó de forma subliminal en la mayor gilipollez que he hecho.

El caso es que en mi situación se cumplen dos factores realmente jodidos: el primero es mi sexo que espero que el lector haya podido deducir que es el masculino ya que, el número de brujos en aquellos años era increiblemente bajo, tanto que cualquier hombre que quiera aprender magia tiene dos opciones: o aprenderla de forma clandestina o rezando para ser aceptado en una escuela de brujería femenina (debido a que globalmente no somos tantos como para justificar una escuela de magia masculina).

Y el segundo factor es la factura, que no suele ser barata debido a que esas escuelas son privadas y el dinero que ganaba mi padre no era tan alto como para permitirse pagar dicha suma de dinero. Eso me obligó a llegar a esas escuelas por la manera difícil: participando en unos exámenes de competencia mágica a nivel europeo para conseguir una beca y he de decir que funcionó (conseguí las calificaciones mínimas para la aceptación pero funcionó). Una vez conseguido esto sólo tuve que escribir una carta a la directora de la escuela a la que quisiésemos asistir, yo elegí una llamada Luna Nova debido a mi nivel de inglés medio-alto y escribí la carta explicando mi situación, la beca y casi rogando que se me aceptase, cosa que ocurrió.

El día anterior metí en mi maleta un poco de ropa, todos mis ahorros, y una gran cantidad de libros de diversos temas junto a muchos recipientes de distinto tamaño y capacidad.

Las despedidas no fueron nada emotivas, me despedí de mi padre y un par de amigos la mañana antes de coger el vuelo y fue en el momento en el que sobrevolaba Francia cuando mis neuronas reaccionaron a la situación y pensé:

´Dios mío,¿!qué carajo estoy haciendo¡?' ¿en qué momento mi cabeza pensó que esto era buena idea, cruzar Europa para presentarme en una academia de magia femenina?no puedo llegar allí y decir:hola soy un hombre. Ya puedo imaginarme las miradas, los cuchicheos, y sobre todo los prejuicios que voy a tener que soportar.¡Bajadme por favor!

Desafortunadamente para mi histérico yo, el avión llegó a Londres en medio de mi lamento,así que me tuve que bajar obligatoriamente. Tras salir del avión tenía que coger un bus a un pueblo cuyo nombre no recuerdo ahora mismo, pero en aquel momento sí me acordaba y tomé el bus.

No había comido desde que salí y mi hambre era voraz, pero eso era algo que realmente me importaba poco, no creo que mis dotes para la fabricación de pociones sirvan para conseguir aceptación social y, a decir verdad mis atributos físicos tampoco me ayudaban. Era alguien blanquito, un poco bajo, flaco y escuálido como un fideo, de pelo medio-largo y castaño oscuro con unos ojos marrones. Mi personalidad tampoco sería mi punto fuerte, era alguien introvertido pero con mucho carácter, que te respondía a la mínima, tendía a no usar un lenguaje muy fino en cualquer situación sin embargo me considero alguien majo una vez que me conoces y en cuanto a activos económicos, bueno, estoy aquí gracias a una beca, llevo tan solo 20 euros en mi maleta y vivo en un pisito de un barrio de 45 años. En conclusión: estaba más jodido que un hijo de puta en el día del padre.

Llegué al pueblo tras largas y aburridas horas preguntándome en qué idioma piensan los sordos y una vez abajo mis miedos crecieron tanto que tuve que hacer una pausa en un bar para mear. El siguiente paso sería buscar el punto de recogida y siguiendo un folleto que recibí con mi carta de aceptación debía de ir a una torre a las afueras del pueblo (cosa que era evindente, ¡solo un retrasado no lo entendería!).

Subiéndo las escaleras para llegar al torreón mientras lanzaba diversos insultos en italiano, me fijé de que no había nadié, solo una especie de duendecillo esperando en la torre. Nada más llegar me dijo: ´¿Rafael Galvanno?´

´Sí´ respondí.

´Acompáñeme´ me pidió.

Esta es la historia de, probablemente, la mayor locura que he hecho en mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo es de la que menos me arrepiento por todo con lo que regresé. Si a usted lector le importa una mierda como termines esto le sugiero que se vaya de aquí y se haga una paja, pero si realmente le interesaría conocerla, aunque solo séan un par de capítulos, siéntase invitado.

**Sé que este episodio es un poco aburrido, pero tengo pensado contar cosas más interesantes en el próximo episodio. También tengo que decir que esta es la primera vez que escribo así que espero sus críticas.**

**Como último detalle tengo que decir que yo nunca he ido a Italia ni soy italiano, pero intentaré haerlo lo mejor posible y sin usar demasiados estereotipos.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**2:Arrivo**

El duende se metió dentro de la torre y tal y como dijo le seguí. Dentro de ésta hay una escoba con un tamaño adaptado a las dimensiones de mi acompañante, él se sube y me hizo un gesto para que yo subiese con él y ponga mi maleta en la parte delantera de la escoba. Una vez hecho esto el duende da tres zapatazos al suelo y el artilugio normalmente usado para barrer empieza a ascender. No puedo decir que no me lo esperase, pero me sobresalto de todas formas. Cuanto más ascendemos mi sobresalto se convierte en nerviosismo, ya cuando estamos muy altos el nerviosismo se convierte en miedo, y cuando aceleramos para cruzar un portal verde que estaba encima de la torre, mi miedo se convierte en terror. Durante todo el trayecto estoy con los ojos cerrados y aferrado al palo pensando que hoy era el día de mi muerte, sin embargo conseguimos llegar a la escuela de una pieza. Una vez en tierra firme el duendecillo me dice:

-"Para ser un brujo eres bastante miedoso"

Prácticamente no le hice caso, estaba más ocupado recobrando el aliento e intentando no vomitar. Una vez conseguido lo segundo le respondo:

-"Es que 'ah' no estoy 'ah' acostumbrado a esto"

-"De todas formas sígueme"

Tras esta pequeña conversación no intercambiamos más palabras. Mientras le sigo miro al lugar donde pasaré los próximos meses. Era un edificio muy grande y con una arquitectura ampliamente decorada, parte castillo y parte palacio, estaba rodeada de bosque y a la lejanía habían dos torres, y la más alta emitía un brillo verdoso. Una vez dentro me llevó por los pasillos del edificio, todos llenos de ventanas y con un suelo y techo hechos de lo que parecía ser mármol, no había nadie por los pasillos, así que deduje que todo el mundo debía de estar en otra sala. El duende se paró en frente de una puerta y llamó, desde el otro lado se oyó una voz que dijo:

-"Pase"

Tras eso mi acompañante abrió la puerta y dijo:

-"Aquí lo tenéis"

Acto seguido entré, él se largó y cerró la puerta.

La sala era bastante grande, la componía un pequeño pasillo que acababa en una zona circular donde en el centro había una mesa de escritorio, detrás de la mesa una bruja bajita y anciana, con un extraño sombrero y ropas que me miraba con una cara calmada y estoica, detrás de ella estaban otras brujas, con unas ropas diferentes a la anteriormente descrita, mucho más altas y casi todas con la misma expresión a excepción de una de pelo castaño que me miraba de forma severa e incluso despectiva, ninguna parecía tener menos de 50 años, exceptuando a otra de pelo azul, con gafas y una expresión más agradable y amistosa que intentaba, inútilmente, amenizar el ambiente y no tendría más de 35 años. Detrás de las brujas había un amplio ventanal que iluminaba la sala.

Una vez dentro me quedé allí parado con el corazón a 1000 por hora, cuando al fin tomé asiento no dije ni una palabra ya que sentía que en cualquier momento iban todas a saltar a matarme. Fue en ese cuando la bruja de detrás de la mesa me dijo:

-"Buenos días"

-"Buongiorno" respondí.

Fue en ese momento cuando todas me miraron con una cara de confusión y a mí me dieron ganas de golpearme a mí mismo.

-"¿Hablas inglés, cierto?"

-"S,S,Sí disculpen" dije como señal de disculpa.

-"Bien, yo soy la directora de esta academia. Mi nombre es Miranda Holbrooke"

-"M,M,Mucho gusto"

-"Debido a su situación consideramos oportuno decirle un par de cosas antes de la ceremonia de apertura"

-"De acuerdo" estaba completamente paralizado, jamás había estado tan nervioso (ni siquiera en el vuelo de antes).

-"Primero: sólo tendrá derecho a usar las duchas y vestuarios cuando se haya asegurado de que no hay absolutamente nadie dentro".

Vale, me parece lógico

-"Segundo: queda completamente prohibido que entre en la habitación de alguna de las estudiantes y viceversa (a menos que tenga autorización de alguna de las profesoras)"

Por eso que no se preocupe. No creo que nadie quiera tener algo conmigo, cuando los italianos fallan siempre quedan los ingleses, caribeños, españoles y franceses.

-"Tercero y último: cualquier tipo de mirada a zonas del cuerpo de las estudiantes con fines de excitación sexual será severamente castigado"

¿!Cómo¡? ¡Me parece que es pasarse un poco!

-." Al primer reporte, denuncia o queja que recibamos sobre usted lo castigaremos de inmediato, y hasta podríamos iniciar los trámites de su expulsión si el asunto es muy grave ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara?"

Yo asentí en señal de confirmación

-"Bien. La maestra Finnelan le guiará hasta su cuarto. Deshaga su equipaje, póngase la ropa que hay sobre la cama y vaya al salón de actos"

Una vez dicho eso la castaña de expresión severa se puso en marcha, yo me levanté de mi asiento y la seguí.

Tras un rato caminando la mujer me dijo:

-"Debería saber que la directora fue muy benevolente contigo, su admisión la sometimos a votación y fue su voto a favor lo que marcó la diferencia. Si yo estuviese en su piel, usted no estaría aquí siquiera, y las tres reglas de antes las hubiera endurecido".

Ese discurso no me animó para nada. ¿O sea que cerca del 50% del profesorado está en contra de que estudie aquí?¿Qué me consideran, un maníaco sexual?

Tras una caminata bastante larga llegamos a una puerta de madera que estaba al final de un pasillo algo más alejado que el resto de habitaciones, la mujer abrió la puerta y me encontré con un dormitorio algo estándar, con una sola cama a la izquierda, un armario a la derecha, una mesa al fondo, unas estanterías y una ventana. Sobre la cama estaban dos sets de ropa. El que estaba más a la izquierda era el que debía de ponerme luego y el otro era de diario.

Cuando la profesora se fue yo desempaqueté mis cosas, colgué mi ropa en el armario, puse mis libros de química, física, biología, geología y matemáticas en las estanterías junto a los de las asignaturas de la escuela que estaban sobre el escritorio y dejé mis botes y recipientes esparcidos por la mesa. Después me desnudé y me puse la ropa especial. Era de un color negro azulado y estaba compuesta por un sombrero similar al de las brujas pero con la punta mucho más caída hacia un lado, una camisa blanca que iba debajo de un jersey, los pantalones eran largos y vaqueros, pero todo eso estaba cubierto por una capa que me cubría casi todo el cuerpo y llegaba hasta los pies y tenía un bolsillo interior para guardar cosas tan grandes como un libro, finalizando en unas botas de plástico duro que me llegaban hasta las rodillas. El uniforme estaba basado en la ropa que llevaban los brujos durante los siglos 16-18 para poder cubrirse con ella y ocultarse más fácilmente en la oscuridad.

Una vez hecho todo esto bajé hacia el salón de actos rogándole a Dios que nadie me hiciera caso y que no se diese nadie cuenta de mi presencia (cosa que, irónicamente, no ocurrió).

Nada más llegar me coloqué en uno de los lugares más discretos posibles. El discurso fue terriblemente aburrido, mientras la directora hablaba yo miraba a las otras alumnas pensando:

Me la fo (me la follo), no me la fo, no me la fo, me la fo, no me la fo, me la fo, y así sucesivamente.

Cuando por fín el maldito discurso iba a acabar sucedió algo realmente inusual. De pronto tres chicas aparecieron inesperadamente en la sala, una era de piel blanca, con pecas en la mejillas, unas gafas bastante grandes y un pelo corto y pelirrojo, otra era de piel pálida, pelo más o menos largo y de color púrpura apagado, en aspectos generales parecía un cadáver andante, la última era de pelo largo y castaño acabado en una pequeña coleta, piel blanca y rasgos orientales, sus ojos parecían ser rojos y sostenía un palo en su mano. Ella de pronto se levantó del suelo y empezó a celebrar su llegada a tiempo mientras las otras dos se quedaron en el suelo mirando a la asiática con cara de incredulidad.

¿Qué-co-jones?

Fue lo único que pude pensar en ese momento, después de esta curiosa aparición la ceremonia concluyó con total normalidad. Tras eso yo me fui directamente a mi cuarto para apartarme de la concentración de gente, solo quería irme a mi cama con la esperanza de que todo esto fuese un sueño y mañana no tenga que soportar tal grado de incomodidad.

Algo me dice que va ser un año escolar muyyy largo.

**Por fin termino este capítulo, espero que os guste cómo va esto y lo de las críticas sigue vigente. Y si por casualidad os estáis preguntando el por qué de los libros con materias normales, ya la contaré en el próximo capítulo (o cuando me salga de los cojones)**


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Primo giorno e un campione interessante**

Empiezo a sentir un incómodo rayo de sol sobre mi cara, no me parece extraño, al fin y al cabo es normal en esta época del año que aún haga algo de sol. Las típicas nevadas que dejan los Alpes perfectos para esquiar no llegarán hasta dentro de dos meses, empiezo a notar el suave tacto de mi colchón, toco y noto la pared con la que mi cama choca y, como dije al principio, siento el rayo de sol que me despierta todos los días a la misma hora.

O sea que todo fue un sueño, no me he ido a ninguna escuela de brujas, sigo aquí en mi casa y toda esa experiencia la soñé. Realmente me alegro de que todo ello no fuese real ya que no sé qué haría en tal situación, huff...!

Para mí desgracia cuando abro los ojos para empezar el día me encuentro en un lugar que no se parecía en nada a mi habitación, sin embargo mis dudas son aclaradas un segundo después. No fue un sueño, he ido a una escuela de magia de verdad con personas de verdad y burlas de verdad.

_-"Cazzo..."_es lo único que escapa de mi boca mientras mantengo una expresión de puro terror.

Bueno supongo que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es joderme e intentar sobrevivir a la avalancha de situaciones humillantes que empezará nada más abra la puerta.

Me levanto, me quito el pijama (que estaba compuesto por una camiseta vieja y los calzoncillos que llevaba puestos) y me pongo el uniforme de diario. Este se componía de una camisa blanca como la del otro uniforme, un jersey sin mangas y unos pantalones largos de tela, todo esto terminaba en unos calcetines negros y unos zapatos marrones de vestir. En general me queda un poco grande pero aún así las cosas no se me caen mientras ando. Antes de salir cojo los libros más necesarios para las primeras horas del día y agarro una varita que reposa encima de éstos. La varita era de un tamaño lo suficientemente grande como para manegarla bien, hecha de metal, con un mango más ancho que el resto del artilugio y acabado en un par de dientes (por llamarlos de alguna manera). No tenía ningún lugar dónde guardarla así que me la metí en el bolsillo.

Una vez preparado todo agarro el pomo de la puerta, doy un par de respiraciones antes de girar mi muñeca lo 90 grados necesarios para abrirla, empiezo a sudar por la frente, tiro de la puerta hacia mí y salgo al exterior. Me encuentro en un pasillito de madera, con otras puertas en las paredes (como en un hotel) y la salida al pasillo principal a la derecha. La diferencia respecto a ayer se nota, ahora el lugar está poblado de estudiantes, profesoras y extrañas criaturas, cada grupo preparándose para su rutina. Yo me armo de valor y me meto entre el barullo de personas. En un principio va todo bien, nadie parece notar mi presencia, supongo que todas se aburrieron de mí durante la ceremonia de apertura tras comprobar que la única persona que tiene una salchicha entre las piernas (exceptuando situaciones hipotéticas fetichistas de chicas con pene) en esta escuela no era el sex-symbol mediterráneo que todas esperaban. Aún así mi sensación es de pura incomodidad: camino con pasos poco decididos y miedosos, sudando ahora por las manos, sobacos, huevos y, como mencioné antes, frente. No hago más que hacer movimientos raros con las manos (pero diferentes a los que hago cuando hablo). Para amenizar mi situación intento pensar en alguna canción para distraerme, pero no creo que "we will rock you" ayude en este momento. No me atrevo a alzar la vista siquiera y lo único que hago es repetirme en mi cabeza: _Mi odio, mi odio, mi odio, mi odio..._

No es sino tras llegar al aula que me atrevo a alzar la vista, una vez allí vuelvo a respirar y empiezo a subir las gradas de la clase. Mientras ando la gente empieza a mirarme mucho más que en los pasillos (supuse que se debe a que allí hay más barullo que en un aula, dónde la gente ya está sentada y preparada para dar la clase). Esto, como el lector podrá comprender, no mejora para nada la situación. Mientras subo me doy cuenta de algo: todas las alumnas del lugar llevan unas bandas de un color distintivo ( un color por cada tres personas), sin embargo yo no tenía color, con lo que decidí sentarme en los asientos más alejados de la puerta. Tras sentarme empiezo a intentar actuar normal pero resulta imposible por los cuchicheos que escucho a mi alrededor sobre mí:

-"¿Oye, no es ese el chaval que se acaba de incorporar?"

-"Menuda decepción, esperaba a alguien con un aspecto más varonil"

-"Es muy flacucho no creo que pudiese ni matar a un mosquito"

-"Tengo entendido que es pobre"

-"Menudo desperdicio de italiano"

-"¿Cuántos años tendrá, 13?"

-"Te aseguro que este se toca como 5 veces al día, yo no me fio"

-" Menudo pervertido debe ser para tener la valentía de venir aquí, se ve que Luna Nova ya no cuida de de sus alumnas "

Me sentí en ese momento súper humillado sabiendo que pocas cosas de esas son verdad, te aseguro que de haber sido alguien fuerte, guapo y rico ya se estarían todas quitando las bragas, pero en fin, es lo que me toca vivir...

Pocos minutos después empezó la primera clase, impartida por aquella profesora que me acompañó a mi cuarto ayer. La clase se llamaba términos mágicos y era, básicamente, aprender un idioma de runas que ya no utiliza nadie. La clase fue aburridísima, no solo porque no entendía un carajo de lo que ponía en la pizarra sino porque realmente las runas, como cualquier otro idioma extranjero, no me importaban una puta mierda. Hubiese tomado apuntes de signos y cosas de esas si entendiese algo de lo que ponía allí. El único momento memorable de aquella hora fue cuando la profesora hizo una pregunta a la clase y solo respondió una chica ( y encima acertó a la primera), según parece era la primera chica que conseguía traducir eso durante los años que llevaba la profesora enseñando, se llamaba Diana Cavendish. Sin embargo el momento no me pareció memorable por su proeza, sino por el cuerpazo que tenía la chica esa.

La segunda clase se llamaba magia elemental, pero a juzgar por lo que se enseñó en aquella hora eso eran pociones de toda la vida. Honestamente fue la clase más entretenida de todas, la profesora, que era la típica bruja vieja y encorvada, se reía de forma sádica mientras preparaba el compuesto e iba diciendo los elementos para formarla. Durante la preparación salió en cierto momento de la clase el humo característico que es expulsado de forma natural por compuestos orgánicos complejos al reaccionar entre sí cuando se utiliza la magia como catalizador de la reacción y se mueven para que se disuelvan entre sí (como al disolver sal en agua pero ahora sale también gas). Lo sé porque mi padre tiene el laboratorio de la farmacia debajo de ésta y cuando prepara pociones para curar dolores de tripa los ingredientes expulsan un gas similar al reaccionar entre ellos. El olor era desagradable pero yo ya me acostumbré hace tiempo.

La tercera y última antes de la pausa fue magia calculadora y debo decir que era bastante entretenida. No era de mis favoritas ni de lejos pero era realmente interesante. Estaba enseñada por una bruja de pelo azul (color que le sienta fatal teniendo en cuenta su avanzada edad) y con una expresión algo severa. En esa asignatura sí que pude tomar apuntes de lo que iba diciendo y se podría decir que no fueron clases particularmente aburridas por lo general. La clase no tuvo momento que resaltar, excepto por ser la segunda vez que la chica de antes volvió a dejarlas a todas con la boca abierta tras corregir a la profesora sobre algo que tuvo mal.

Tras haber terminado las clases llegó la hora del almuerzo, este se realizaba en un comedor más o extenso, lleno de sillas y mesas dónde sentarse y comer. Yo me mantuve esperando en la cola esperando mi turno. Mientras esperaba me di cuenta de que no había comido desde ayer por la mañana y fue entonces cuando empecé a notar ese agujero en el estómago. Mientras esperaba me empezaban a entrar dudas sobre este primer día. ¿se habrían esparcido ya los rumores?, ¿se los habría creído mucha gente?, ¿cómo de negativo iba a ser mi trato? Sin embargo mis tres dudas fueron aclaradas nada más volver a la realidad, cuando la bruja que tenía detrás de mí me dijo:

-"Hey pajero, ¿te mueves o qué?

Lo de pajero ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso, así que me di la vuelta enfadado y le respondí:

-"En el momento en el que no seas tan idiota como para creerte rumores tan fácilmente quizás me mueva"

-"¿¡Cómo has dicho!? no hay pelotas de repetirlo"

Me sentí ligeramente intimidado, la chica era más alta que yo, con ojos verdes, un pelo corto de color rojo y amarillo y tez blanca, llevaba una cinta verde y usaba el mismo uniforme que todas salvo los zapatos, que los había cambiado por unas zapatillas. A pesar de su altura y desafiante mirada, y aún con el conocimiento de que podría tumbarme de un puñetazo en el vientre, decidí armarme de valor y responder.

-"joder y además de estúpida, sorda"

Probablemente la discusión hubiese llegado a más rápidamente de no ser por otra discusión mucho más ruidosa que venía del otro lado del comedor. Se trataba de la lista de antes con el pelo rubio, estaba seguida de otras dos chicas ligeramente más bajas que la principal, una tenía el pelo rojo acabado en coleta y la otra un pelo negro y largo, las cuales miraban a la otra con una cara de arrogancia incluso burla. Esta última chica se trataba de la oriental que apareció ayer repentinamente, la cual no tenía ningún problema en iniciar una pelea allí mismo y no se callaba nada, lo más curioso era que su pequeña coleta había sido sustituida por una pequeña planta. Según parece estaban discutiendo sobre una tal Shiny Chariot, a mí el nombre no me sonaba nada ni por qué parecía ser tan importante para la japonesa, sin embargo he de decir que admiraba su actitud. En aspectos generales y ahora que la veía más de cerca me pareció una chica muy mona.

Por distintos giros de acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar durante su pelea, muchos de nosotros acabamos fuera del edificio, en una zona con una estatua. La oriental había cogido el palo con el que se dejó aparecer ayer. Era un palo bastante largo y ricamente decorado con siete bolitas en el. La poseedora lo llamaba Shiny Rod e iba a demostrar que el palo podía hacer magia aunque Diana decía que no era más que una copia (¿o sea que verdaderamente hay un palo por ahí que puede hacer magia?). Las otras dos acompañantes de la rubia no hacían más que burlarse de la nipona por, al parecer, tener unos gustos bastante infantiles para su edad. Sin embargo esto no parecía importarle y estaba dispuesta ha hacer que ocurriese. Así que ordenó a la estatua que se moviese mientras agitaba el palo.

Nada pasó.

Así que repitió el proceso una y otra vez, en cada intento más desesperada, realmente sentí pena por su situación, no por no creer que el palo era inútil, sino por ser la burla de casi todas las alumnas que habían ido a ver.

Fue en ese momento cuando Diana pronunció unas palabras:

-"¡Ansol Irlo!

Acto seguido la estatua empezó a desprender un brillo verdoso y entonces, como si fuese una obra del propio Satanás, una de las figuras que componía la estatua abrió los ojos y empezó a moverse. A partir de ahí todo lo que recuerdo de aquel momento era violento y pesadillesco, la estatua extendió su mano a la chica del palo mientras esta gritaba acojonada. Mi reacción no fue muy diferente porque pensaba que la estatua iba a usar su mano para aplastarla o descuartizarla, no obstante nada de eso ocurrió, la estatua se limitó a simplemente quitarle el brote que le salía de la cabeza y devolverle su pequeña coleta. Después todo volvió a la calma.

Todos nos quedamos petrificados ante tal acto (yo incluso vomité, lo cual me hizo tener hambre otra vez), nadie dijo nada durante un rato, hasta que las dos acompañantes de Diana empezaron a restregarle su tercera hazaña del día (creo que les estoy empezando a coger algo de tirria a esas dos). Diana hizo un acto de silencio mientras la amiga de las gafas de la nipona la ayudaba a recuperarse, la de pelo morado simplemente se limitaba a tocarla. Una vez recuperó la consciencia el grupito compuesto por Diana y su séquito de zorras se acercó al trío que llevaban unas bandas rojas y les dijo:

-"La magia es algo que nace en base a una larga tradición y esfuerzo perpetuo. No es una moda temporal, no es algo que debas aprender"

Vale, considero que ese comentario estuvo de más y que debería meterse en sus propios asuntos, no ir por ahí jodiéndole la vida a los demás, si quiere aprender magia aunque no sea lo suyo, ¡pues que la aprenda y ya ostias!

Las otras dos acompañantes de Diana (que aprovecho para decir que las tres llevaban una banda azul y las tres tenían bastante cara de pijas) terminaron la conversación diciendo que la familia de Diana era una muy importante de magos y brujas que se remonta desde tiempos arcaicos, y aprovecharon para burlarse de esa tal Chariot que tanto le gustaba a la oriental llamándola bruja de espectáculos.

Aparte de lo estúpido que me parecía insultar a alguien por simplemente por dedicarse a usar la magia como manera de entretener a las personas y no tratándola como ese arte antiguo, místico y casi intocable con el que ese trío de niñas ricas la concebían, si que es verdad que así conseguí un poco más de información de quien era la Chariot esa. Pero bueno, ya todo el mundo se estaba yendo y yo no iba a ser distinto.

***HORAS DESPUÉS***

Estaba sentado bajo un árbol, las clases habían terminado hace un rato y ahora lo que me apetecía era alejarme de la civilización y sentarme un rato a leer uno de los libros que me traje, una novela llamada "el infierno hecho playa" que iba sobre el desembarco de Normandía. Mientras leía los relatos sobre los soldados ingleses y americanos luchando y evitando las balas de ametralladoras nazis en aquella fría y húmeda playa de Francia, me hice ahí mismo la pregunta de qué pasaría si hubiese una batalla campal en esas verdes, pacíficas y soleadas praderas dónde me encontraba. En el bosque que tenía al fondo estaría la emboscada de infantería, por la explanada avanzarían los tanques. Los tanques y la infantería son alemanes, y allí, en la escuela, se han parapetado los franceses (elegí dos países al azar) y dónde estoy yo habría un nido de ametralladoras de los franceses. Primero avanzarían los tanques para preparar el ataque de infantería, alguno volaría por los aires despanzurrado porque todo el campo sería minado por los franceses, tras el caos y la confusión causados por el ruido de los tanques; las ametralladoras se darían cuenta que la infantería ya sale del bosque, ¡ahora abrid fuego, ta-ta-ta-ta!

Mientras me montaba toda esa película en mi imaginación me di cuenta de que estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo, imitando a los soldados disparando contra el enemigo mientras hacía el sonido de las balas con la boca. Me sentí infantil y algo estúpido, así que paré y me reincorporé.

Seguí leyendo un buen rato más hasta casi quedarme dormido, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo algo cerca de mí hizo un ruido extraño, como si saliese de la tierra, así que abro los ojos para ver qué es. Se trataba de una raíz que acababa de salir de la tierra, lo cual me pareció cuanto menos curioso. La raíz era enorme, mediría casi tanto como yo y se veía rígida, sin embargo lo más curioso era, sin duda, el hecho de que montones de raíces más o menos iguales habían emergido de la tierra de la misma forma que la que tenía yo a mi lado, y todas llevaban al mismo lugar.

Comencé a seguirlas y llegué a un invernadero con paredes de cristal, sin embargo lo que más curiosidad de generaba era el árbol que estaba en el centro del lugar. Éste era alto, parecía estar compuesto por dos troncos enrollados entre sí y una cara en la parte alta. En un inicio me quedé alejado entre los arbustos, a una distancia prudencial, no obstante algo volvió a captar mi atención, se trataban de una especie de erizos de mar enganchados en las raíces. ¿Qué eran?, ¿serían peligrosos? Me hubiese gustado decir que pasé del tema y me alejé del lugar, pero esas esferas puntiagudas me generaban demasiada curiosidad para hacer eso, así que decidí entrar a intentar examinarlas un poco más de cerca. Sabía perfectamente que podía ser mi última decisión como ser vivo, sin embargo quise correr el riesgo, a lo mejor me daban un premio Nóbel o algo similar si se tratase de una especie de animal nuevo, total no era la primera vez que corría riesgos por satisfacer mi curiosidad (por ejemplo una vez le robé maría a un porreta para saber qué ocurriría si mezclase marihuana con compuestos mágicos y luego calentaba la mezcla).

Así que fui a la entrada del invernadero con intención de llevarme una de esas cosas, cuando le puse las manos a una e iba a arrancarla me dí cuenta de que estaba sujeta a la raíz, no sabía muy bien qué era, pero parecía un ser vivo parasitario que le estaba chupando magia al árbol, así que empecé a tirar más fuerte, pero no funcionaba. Hice un tercer intento pero entonces oigo detrás de mí las palabras:

-"¡Flawa!"

Es en ese momento cuando un rayo de luz verde impacta sobre el parásito, y su color verdoso natural pasó a ser marrón y emitía un olor a quemado, Yo instantáneamente me tiré al suelo nada más ver el rayo impactar. Entonces miro hacia donde el rayo fue lanzado y veo a la Cavendish otra vez

-"!Tú, ayúdame con esto¡" me ordenó

-"M, me parece que te equivocas, yo solo quiero llevarme uno de estos bichos y me voy"

Sin embargo ella no me escucha, tras darme la orden se giró para volver a seguir matando a parásitos. Antes de que le diese tiempo a matar al siguiente la nipona ya descrita varias veces en este relato se pone enfrente de Diana para evitar que lance el rayo. Inicialmente paso de esto, y mientras discuten sigo intentando arrancar una muestra viva.

-"creo que no son parásitos" mencionó la chica del equipo rojo.

Esa frase despertó mi interés, si no eran parásitos, ¿qué podían ser? Sin embargo, poco le importa la especie de esas cosas a la del equipo azul y tras comprobar que no se iba a apartar, decide ir a por otro de esos hipotéticos parásitos. No obstante no llega a impactar contra el el erizo de mar porque la japonesa corre a proteger al ser vivo, dejando impactar el hechizo contra ella. No tengo ni idea de por qué estaba arriesgando tanto por uno de esos seres pero hay una cosa clara: huevos no le faltan.

El impacto la deja débil, me acerco para ver qué le pasó (supongo que por mero instinto, porque no es muy normal en mí mostrar preocupación por alguien que no conozco) estamos todos los presentes allí reunidos: Diana, sus compañeras de equipo y yo, la víctima dice algo raro que no logro entender del todo bien, creo que dice algo así como "Papifopia". Una cara de confusión es lo único que puedo gesticular en ese momento.

-"son crisálidas de Papriodia" consigue decir.

A decir verdad me asombro por su rápida recuperación, ya que consigue incorporarse y hablar con mucha más claridad. ¿O sea que son crisálidas y no parásitos?, Una curiosa información que me lleva a deducir que hay un animal dentro. Y los próximos sucesos así me lo confirman.

Una de sus compañeras le pasa una carta que había en el suelo (que ahora que me doy cuenta hay toda una baraja de cartas ricamente decoradas por todo el suelo) en ella hay dibujada un ser parecido a un insecto, pero más antropomórfico, era amarillo y tenía alas. Entonces la recién caída dice:

-"definitivamente son ellas. Las Papriodias que nacen una vez cada 100 años. La mariposa mágica que da esperanzas a las personas que las ven" tras eso la chica consigue dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Observo la ilustración con atención, me parece un ser fascinante, y el hecho de que sólo aparezca cada siglo lo vuelve aún más interesante. Lo de las esperanzas ya me parece una leyenda más que otra cosa

De pronto el palo de hace unas horas (porque se ve que siempre lo lleva encima) comenzó a brillar, la atención de todos se desvía hacia el objeto que aparentaba ser inútil. Entonces una de las amigas de la poseedora de ese palo de dice que intente recitar el hechizo necesario para que las crisálidas eclosionen,. Entonces todos nos incorporamos, dudo siquiera que sepan de mi presencia en la escena pero no es algo en lo que priorice en ese momento. Me quedo en retaguardia expectante de que algo espectacular suceda y, aunque al principio la chica tuvo algunas dificultades para pronunciar bien el hechizo, una vez se sintió preparada inició el proceso. Empezó recitando unas palabras más que nada de preparación, una vez recitó las palabras todo se tornó en un espectáculo increíble. Cientos de crisálidas abriéndose al unísono y revelando a aquella figura que vía en la carta, de pronto todos esos seres volaron fuera del invernadero hacia la torre con brillo verde. Fue un espectáculo increíble que es mejor verlo que describirlo y, aunque este suceso me dejó con más preguntas que otra cosa, mientras veía a las mariposas volar todas las preocupaciones se me iban.

Me quedé allí quieto unos instantes, el equipo rojo se había ido corriendo (bueno, la oriental se había ido corriendo y las otras dos la habían seguido) así que nos quedamos solos Diana y yo. Para cortar el ambiente me dirijo a una de las crisálidas que se habían roto, no era el plan original pero con arrancar un trozo me conformo, el trozo aún tenía restos de savia del árbol con lo que se convierte en una mejor muestra. Tras arrancarla me dirijo a una de las salidas con la muestra en la mano, con cuidado con los restos de savia. Ella y yo no intercambiamos palabras (tampoco sé qué decirle).

Al salir me doy cuenta de que ya es la hora del ocaso, alzo la vista y visualizo a las mariposas volando sobre la torre y a los rojos montados en escoba volando cerca de ellas. No puedo evitar sonreír con tal vista y sigo mi camino hacia mi habitación. Una vez allí guardo la savia en uno de mis recipientes y dejo la muestra sobre la mesa para investigarla mañana, luego bajaría a intentar cenar algo (y no vomitarlo) y me acostaría (o me haría una paja, no sé, lo que me apetezca).

**Os seré sincero, podría haber terminado esto hace cuatro días, pero decidí tomarme un descanso de escribir (cosa que sucederá a menos).**

**También si alguien se pregunta por qué incluyo ciencia en una historia de magia es porque siempre me ha gustado intentar explicar historias mágicas con conceptos científicos, además de que me parece algo bastante original. También espero que mi público sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para no tomarse esto en serio, ya que los conceptos que utilizo no se aplican así en la vida real y espero que nadie lo intente.**

**Una cosa más en este capítulo hay una referencia a una obra de teatro, reto a los lectores que la localicen y me digan cuál es en los comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4: conoscendo il staff **

***Hace 6 años***

Nos volvemos a encontrar en un aula pero esta vez muy diferente a las del episodio anterior. Esta es un aula de una escuela de primaria, completamente blanca, con los típicos dibujitos y cartulinas con las que las aulas de colegios suelen estar adornadas. Los pequeños pupitres marrones estaban colocados de forma rectangular, por lo general estaban en buen estado excepto algún que otro que contenía algún garabato dibujado. Todos los pupitres estaban mirando a una pizarra dónde una profesora de unos cincuentaitantos años de edad, rubia y con las las ganas de enseñar tan altas como las de un suicida de vivir explicaba a un grupo de niños que hacían como que escuchaban, aunque lo más seguro es que estuviesen pensando sobre el nuevo youtuber que se puso de moda o en el partido de _calcio _que jugarían en unos minutos. En el cual no dudarían en hacer las faltas y lesiones más sobreactuadas que pudiesen.

Quedaban pocos minutos para el recreo y la profesora, como forma de dar por concluida la clase dijo:

_"Ok ragazzi, la cosa più importante da ricordare è che l'acqua diventa vapore a 100 gradi e diventa ghiaccio a 0 gradi. Qualcuno ha qualche domanda? _(Ok chicos, lo más importante que debéis recordar es que el agua se vuelve vapor a los 100 grados y se vuelve hielo a los 0 grados. ¿Alguna pregunta?)"

No estaba acostumbrada a recibir preguntas por parte de los alumnos, y menos a esta hora cuando el recreo empezará en tres minutos, por consiguiente la desconcertó la mano que se alzó entre la multitud para hacer la pregunta. La profesora hace un gesto como muestra de que le estaba cediendo la palabra y el chiquillo de pelo castaño oscuro que llegaría al metro treinta de milagro solo pronunció una palabra:

_"Perché?(¿por qué?)"_

La mujer se quedó atónita ante tal pregunta. Normalmente esperaría una pregunta tipo: '¿Y también funciona con la Coca-Cola?' o '¿Podría repetirlo?' o '¿Y eso para qué queremos saberlo?' Pero no esa pregunta en concreto y ella no sabía cómo actuar. No me malentendáis ella sabía el porque pero no sabía cómo explicárselo de forma clara a un niño, así que en un acto indecisión ella responde:

_"È molto lungo e complicato da spiegare, quando sarai grande lo capirai meglio_. (Eso es muy largo y complicado de explicar, cuando crezcas lo entenderás mejor.)"

Tras haber acabado las clases el chico se volvió solo a casa porque su padre aún estaba trabajando y no podía desatender la tienda, aparte de que no tenía ningún familiar cercano al que pedirle que recoja a su hijo. Afortunadamente el camino hasta su casa no era muy largo y pudo llegar sin problemas.

Una vez en su casa cogió el ordenador de sobremesa que había en el salón. Su padre llegaría a casa pronto para el descanso del almuerzo y media hora después volvería a la tienda. Su hijo tenía que esperarle un pequeño rato en la casa, almorzar y bajarse a la farmacia con él para tenerlo vigilado mientras hacía sus deberes. En el ordenador buscó información sobre los estados del agua y fue cuando entendió que la profesora no le estaba eludiendo la pregunta y en verdad era muy complicado para él. Sin embargo a pesar de que no entendiese ninguna palabra quería saber más.

***El presente***

Llevaba media hora con mi libro de biología abierto, leyendo sobre las células de las plantas y cualquier cosa que tuviera ligeramente que ver sobre plantas. Aunque encontré información sobre los procesos de reproducción y nutrición de las células que las componen, sobre savia no encontré nada. Sería mediodía y me encontraba en mi habitación con el frasco de plástico con savia dentro enfrente de mí, a mi izquierda se encontraba el libro de biología y tanto mi uniforme como cualquier otra cosa estaban tirados por ahí. Actualmente solo llevo mi "pijama" y en cuanto a planes para un sábado como hoy solo quería estar aquí trabajando y puede que luego me de un paseo cuando el Sol ya haya caído.

*Knok, knok, knok*

Oigo unos golpes a mi puerta, en un principio no me muevo para que la persona piense que no estoy dentro, pero la molestia de los golpes me puede así que respondo con un grito de 'ya voy, ya voy' mientras busco unos pantalones que ponerme y meto un par de libros y algunas otras cosas más bajo la cama para dar una apariencia de orden, me pongo unos pantalones vaqueros que estaban encima de mi cama sin hacer y corro a la puerta.

Nada más abrir me encuentro a Diana con una expresión relajada e indiferente, ambos tenemos que flexionar la cabeza para poder mirarnos a los ojos (ella hacia abajo y yo hacia arriba) nos quedamos mirándonos un par de segundos que a mí se me hicieron horas con un ligero aire de tensión en el ambiente.

-"Has tardado bastante en abrir"

Me quedo callado. No son el tipo de situaciones a las que esté acostumbrado y solo asiento en señal que que he captado su mensaje.

-"De todas formas solo quiero hacerte un par de preguntas"

Mis sospechas empiezan a manifestarse así que le lanzo una pregunta yo antes.

-"¿So..sobre qué?"

-"Sobre los eventos de ayer"

Me pongo a la defensiva instintivamente

-"Yo no tuve nada que ver"

-"No te estoy acusando de nada,. solo quiero saber sobre por qué estabas allí y qué te llevaste"

-"¿Cómo sabes que me llevé algo?"

-"No hablamos pero cuando te empezaste a mover me giré a ver qué hacías"

-"Ah"

-"Lo primero: ¿Qué hacías allí?"

Intento calmar mi tono en un intento de no dar una impresión tan mala, aunque los nervios y esa pequeña fibra de acento que tiene mi voz delatan mi tensión

-"Sentía curiosidad"

-"¿Eres consciente del riesgo que esa decisión tuya conllevaba?"

-"Sí"

-"¿Entonces aún con ese conocimiento, ¿por qué siguió adelante?

-"Quería saber qué eran"

-"Sinceramente me parece una decisión muy estúpida" Al decir esto último endurece su expresión

Yo no sabía cómo decirle que su opinión sobre mis decisiones me importaban una mierda, así que simplemente me disculpo con un ligero tono de pregunta, esto hace que ella se lleve la mano a la frente y yo hago una expresión de molestia ante su acción.

-"¿Qúe cosas se llevó?"

-"Un poco de savia y un trozo de crisálida"

-"¿Con qué fin?"

-"De investigación"

-"¿Está interesado en la fabricación de pociones?"

-"Lo considero un trabajo interesante pero no quiero ganarme la vida con ello"

De pronto su mirada empieza a mostrar un poco más de interés por la conversación

-"¿La magia es importante en su familia?"

-"No durante los siglos recientes"

Mi afirmación causa una mayor extrañeza en su mirada

-"¿Está interesado en entrar en el cuerpo de policía científica de su país?"

-"No"

-"Entonces¿Qué hace aquí?"

Su pregunta me deja sin palabras en ese momento, ya que la respuesta no la sabía ni yo. Es decir es cierto que el legado familiar influyó en la decisión, sin embargo tanto para mí como mis familiares cercanos eso era actualmente muy secundario. Aprendimos en el siglo XIX a superarlo y seguimos para adelante. Otra de las posibles respuestas sería por las chicas, pero eso era el mismo caso que con lo del legado, algo muy secundario. Además si hubiese sido para ver a tías buenas me hubiese quedado en mi antiguo instituto.

Debido a que mi interrogadora vio que tardaba mucho en responder simplemente dice:

-"Entendido. De todas formas ya ha conseguido aclarar mis dudas. Gracias Galvanno." Acto seguido se aleja caminando de forma disciplinada y erguida.

Justo en el momento en el que le estaba mirando el culo mientras se alejaba se me pasa por la cabeza la duda de cómo sabe mi nombre y dónde queda mi habitación. Además de que me preocupa que mi silencio ante su última pregunta la haya hecho hacerse una idea equivocada de mí. Así que intentó armarme de valor para preguntárselo, sin embargo de mi boca solo salen tartamudeos que intentan formar la palabra 'espera'.

-"E,e,es,e,Espe, _cazzo!_"

-"¿Querías decirme algo más?

-"S,sí.¿Cómo supiste mi nombre y dónde dormía? Por supuesto la fibra nerviosa en la voz no se me quita.

-"Se lo pregunté a las maestras, ¿algo más?"

Muevo la cabeza en señal de negación

-"De acuerdo. Buenos días"

Yo cierro la puerta y sigo con lo mío.

**Narra Diana**

Sinceramente no lo considero un pervertido como los rumores dicen, se le nota qué es alguien tímido a juzgar por su forma de hablar, sin embargo me parece alguien cuya imprudencia raya la estupidez, bastante temperamental y a juzgar por el estado de su habitación alguien bastante descuidado. Aunque no voy a negar que es alguien con unas motivaciones algo peculiares. En aspectos generales no me ha terminado de agradar pero sí que es curiosa su forma de actuar.

**Narra Rafael**

Esa chica no ha terminado de agradarme, es muy fría para mi gusto pero lo que más me ha desagradado es su tono de voz arrogante y la insistencia que ha tenido en meterse en mi vida ¿Por qué cojones le iba a importar lo que quiero hacer en el futuro? en fin solo espero que ella me dejé en paz y entonces no tendremos mucho problema.

Continué trabajando con la savia un rato más. Entonces tras estar buscando un poco más a fondo sobre plantas en el libro y mirar un poco más detenidamente el frasco caí en la cuenta de que la savia era muy líquida, como el zumo y la sangre, sustancias se caracterizan por tener un alto porcentaje de agua. Así que al fin podía formular mi primera hipótesis, y es que esa savia extraña tenía mucha agua.

¿Pero de qué más estará hecha? Reconozco que la herbología nunca ha sido mi campo y en el libro de biología no vi ningún tipo de información que me pudiese ser relevante. Así que tomé la decisión de hacer una pequeña incursión campestre ahora mismo para buscar otros tipos de savia y poder compararlas. Podría deducir su composición a partir de algunas pruebas que le haga a la que tengo ahora y las que voy a recolectar. Así que agarré el bote con la sustancia, otros botes vacíos, un cuaderno con un lápiz y me puse el uniforme para salir más presentable.

Nada más llegar al exterior noté que había mucha gente en una zona del bosque (lo cual es normal ya que el día estaba soleado y la temperatura era aceptable) así que, como es normal en mí prefiero alejarme de la muchedumbre y dirigirme al lado del bosque menos transitado para investigar con más paz y calma.

Una vez allí me hago un pequeño plano por si tengo que volver aquí. Me he alejado un poco de terreno desde dónde el bosque empezaba, arranco unas hojas de papel, escribo distintas letras sobre éstas y coloco los papeles debajo de cada árbol para poder identificar a cual me refiero en las letras de mi plano. No tengo muchas esperanzas de que esto funcione porque cualquier cosa puede alejar el papel de la posición en el que a mí me interesa que esté, pero es lo mejor de lo que dispongo ahora mismo. Con el resto del cuaderno hago una denominación del árbol. No me sé los nombres así que para diferenciarlos escribo un par de cosas sobre su tronco. Por ejemplo ahora estoy ante un 'Estrecho y muy marrón'. También hago un dibujo de la hoja por si la descripción no me sirve (aunque el dibujo es tan feo que tampoco creo que sea muy útil) y una vez que me digo a mí mismo 'manos a la obra' me doy cuenta de un problema en el que no había caído antes, y es que entre las ramas de los árboles no había ninguna que estuviese a mi alcance. Reconozco que esperaba que alguna estuviese caída para que pudiese arrancarla de tronco, reconozco que fue una estupidez.

Estuve un par de minutos pensando en mí problema y cuando al fin iba a tirar la toalla oigo a otro ser humano chillar y caerse cerca de mí, yo me giro sobresaltado para ver qué acababa de suceder.

***Hace 5 minutos***

**Narra Akko**

Estaba con Lotte y Susy fuera junto al resto de alumnas, les estaba comentando lo increíble que fueron las mariposas de ayer, Susy me miraba con su típica cara inexpresiva mientras que Lotte me sonreía y me hacía gestos para que me calmase y bajase la voz (cosa que no podía hacer). De pronto miro al fondo y veo a aquel chico a lo lejos dirigiéndose hacia el bosque.

-"¿Ese no es el chico del que tanto se habla?" Les pregunto.

Las dos se giran y lo miran.

-"Pues sí, es él. ¿Adónde creéis que irá?" Dice Lotte.

-"Si su fama es cierta creo que irá a 'desestresarse' un rato"Responde Susy con una sonrisa malévola.

Tanto Lotte como yo la miramos con caras de impactadas ante la imagen mental que nos acaba de dar.

-"¡Dios Susy ¿Quién haría eso en un bosque y a plena luz del día?! Pregunta Lotte.

-"Voy a descubrirlo" Digo yo

-"¡Akko! Me grita mi amiga de pelo anaranjado mientras me alejaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? tu misma dijiste que no pasaba nada además soy más alta que él, si intenta hacerme algo lo tumbo y listo"

-"Bueno, sí, pero aún así..."

-"¡Nos vemos luego!" Grito mientras me alejo rápidamente.

Tras correr unos minutos y descansar un poco junto a un árbol cercano, lo observo desde la lejanía parece que está escribiendo algo mientras en una hoja de papel, luego la arranca y la deja debajo de algunos árboles, luego se frota las manos y se queda mirando uno de los arboles. Intento acercarme un poco sigilosamente pero entonces mi pie se tropieza con una raíz, caigo y pego un gran grito antes de golpearme la cara contra el suelo, él me descubre y se gira sobresaltado.

**Narra Rafael**

La chica se incorpora del suelo, se quita la tierra de la ropa y me mira con el ceño un poco fruncido y me dice:

-"Podrías haberme ayudado a levantarme ¿no te parece?"

Misma situación que hace un rato, no se me ocurre qué responder así que simplemente me tartamudeando un poco al inicio intentando disculparme.

-"Bueno no importa" Responde tras relajar su expresión. -"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Trabajar"

-"¿Sin libros?"

-"No los necesito"

De pronto se percata de los botes vacíos que hay en el suelo y del que contiene el líquido azul verdoso que he estado investigando últimamente.

-"¿Qué es lo azul?"

-"Savia"

De pronto mientras la miro se me ocurre una idea.

-"¿Escucha me puedes ayudar?"

Ella me mira curiosa.

-"¿De qué se trata?

-"Eres alta ¿no?"

-"Yo no soy muy alta más bien tu eres bajito"

Me molesta un poco el comentario pero lo dejo pasar porque la necesito.

-"¿Puedes coger una rama de ese árbol?"Digo mientras señalo al árbol de antes.

-"OK" Responde

Ella pega un salto, agarra una de las ramas del árbol y tira hacia abajo, consigue la suficiente altura para que pueda arrancar una hoja de la que salieron unas gotas de savia desde el trozo de tallo reciñen cortado, corro a uno de los botes y la guardo en él.

-"Ya" le grito en señal de que puede soltarla. pero al soltarla la rama le da en la cara y se cae del golpe. Nada más verlo no puedo evitar reírme aunque quiera disimularlo.

-"¿!Oye de qué te estás riendo¡?" Exclama enfadada.

-"Lo siento mucho, te juro por Dios no me estoy riendo de tí" Me defiendo entre risas.

-"Bueno ¿algo más?" Me responde molesta.

-"¿Podrías hacer lo mismo con aquél de allí?" Digo señalando a uno de tronco blanco y grueso.

Repetimos la operación con ese árbol. Esta vez antes de decir 'ya' sujeto la rama para que no le vuelva a dar. Una vez hecho esto le doy la señal, pero al soltar la rama va tan rápida que mi poca preparación y fuerza de brazo hacen que salga disparado.

Ella se empieza a reir aún mas fuerte que yo. No le digo nada porque yo también me reí de su accidente pero no puedo evitar ruborizarme y sentirme abochornado.

Una vez sus risas se han calmado un poco, le doy las gracias y voy a recoger mis cosas. Sin embargo cuando se calma por completo y tras dar yo dos pasos me pregunta:

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Me doy la vuelta tras oír la pregunta y respondo:

-"Rafael Galvanno"

-¿Rafael, eres de España?

-"Italia"

-"Encantada, yo me llamo Atsuko Kagari pero prefiero Akko" Me responde sonriente

-"¿Y para qué es todo eso?" Me pregunta

-"Estoy investigando sobre las mariposas de ayer. ¿Por cierto tienes la carta dónde viste que eran crisálidas?"

-"¿Cómo sabes que lo miré en una carta?

-"Es una larga historia" no quería contarle el rollo de cómo llegué allí y lo vi todo.

No hace más preguntas, se mete la mano en un bolsillo mientras se dice cosas para sí misma como que no recuerda haberlo sacado ayer. Al cabo de un par de segundos lo encuentra y me lo enseña. Yo lo agarro y lo miro detenidamente aunque no entienda una mierda de japonés.

-"Es muy interesante ¿tienes más?" respondo con una pequeña sonrisita

De pronto el metro de distancia al que se le llama espacio personal es repentinamente invadido por Akko, ya que tras este comentario la ilusiona y se me acerca con unos ojos llenos de emoción. Su reacción me hace retroceder y quedarme traspuesto tras su acción.A continuación me pregunta:

-"¿¡Te gusta Chariot!?

Una vez que me he ubicado en la situación respondo:

-"Sinceramente no sé ni quién es"

Ella me mira con una cara similar a la que me habría mirado si le dijese que no me sé ni mi nombre.

-"¿!Cómo que no la conoces¡?

Una vez dicho esto me empieza a contar sobre una bruja pelirroja que se dedicaba ha hacer espectáculos y la animó a dedicarse a la magia. Se ve que también se hizo un conjunto de cartas con su nombre para hacer merchandaising. Yo no se cómo vería Akko esto último pero en lo que a mí respecta me parecen una gran fuente de información sobre criaturas y hechizos.

Es en ese momento cuando otras dos chicas llegan hasta aquí. Se tratan de las dos compañeras de Akko.

-"!Akko!" Grita la pelirroja. La de pelo morado se queda detrás de su compañera con una cara de indiferencia.

-"Chicas, este es Rafael"Responde Akko con una sonrisa.

-"Ho,hola" Saluda la pelirroja, su acompañante sigue con la misma expresión. Yo la respondo moviendo la mano brevemente.

-"Ellas son Lotte y Susy" Dice la oriental.

Yo no sé qué debería hacer (como es natural) así que Lotte y yo nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio.

-"Bueno, nos vamos ¡Adiós Ralph!" Dice Akko antes de irse, Susy se va sin pensarlo y Logré se despide con un tímido adiós y una sonrisa nerviosa. Mi respuesta no es muy diferente.

Una vez se han ido empiezo a pensar sobre los acontecimientos recientes. Akko me ha parecido algo infantil y un poco demasiado extrovertida para mí gusto, pero no niego que es graciosa y que en definitiva me ha caído bien. De Lotte no me he llevado una mala impresión, no tengo ningún problema con las personas tan tímidas como yo y me ha gustado su carácter reservado (más que nada porque al fin encuentro a alguien a quien puedo entender un poco en estav escuela) y Susy no sé si me estaba mirando a mí o a una mierda.

Y debo decir que me ruborizé bastante cuando recordé el mote con el que me acababa de llamar Akko. No terminó de gustarme lo de Ralph y prefiero mi nombre de pila pero es el mejor note que me han puesto de los muchos que he tenido que soportar (como olvidar el mítico Galva-anno).

**Narra Akko**

He oído muchos rumores sobre él y me alegro de que ninguno sea verdad. Sí que es cierto que se le nota qué es reservado pero no parece ser absolutamente serio. Me he llevado una buena impresión y si me ha preguntado por las cartas espero que sea porque le gusta tanto la magia como a mí.

**Narra Rafael**

Recogí los tubos y el cuaderno y volví a mi habitación. Por el camino empecé a pensar qué tipos de pruebas podría hacerle a las muestras para deducir la composición química de la que estaba estudiando. A mitad de camino empiezo a escuchar algunas conversaciones de las otras personas. Estás debían de pertenecer a otros cursos ya que no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaban. Parecían hablar sobre un trabajo.

-"¿Sabes ya cómo es el método para ver el futuro de una persona a partir de sus huellas dactilares con dos semanas de antelación?"

-"Pues no. Oye si no tienes planes para luego podríamos buscar información en la biblioteca"

Fue entonces cuando empecé a prestar verdadera atención a lo que decían. ¿¡Entonces hay una puta biblioteca aquí, dónde podría haber ido al principio a buscar información sobre savias rápida y cómodamente sin tener que haber movido mi jodido culo del jodido interior de la academia!?

Acto seguido cambio totalmente de rumbo y me pongo a caminar en búsqueda de la biblioteca con un cargamento que cada vez se me hacía más pesado de llevar. Afortunadamente encontrarla no fue difícil. Todos los caminos se encontraban en la gigantesca puerta que era la entrada del sitio. Abrí la puerta con la espalda y corro a la primera mesa vacía que encuentro para dejar mis cosas antes de que se me derrumben los brazos.

Tras ello me pongo a andurrear por los pasillos en busca de una sección de herbología o lo más parecido que tengan aquí a bioquímica tardo lo suyo en encontrar lo que busco pero consigo un par de libros sobre árboles y demás cosas por el estilo que me podrían servir.

La lectura no se me hizo tan pesada como esperaba, descubrí cosas de lo más curiosas sobre el árbol de dónde saqué la savia, las mariposas esas y sobre savias mágicas en general. Parece ser que son mayoritariamente usadas en pociones que tengan que ver sobre el agua y el desarrollo de seres vivos, lo cual confirma mi hipótesis sobre el agua. Tras ello deduzco otra. Si la savia está hecha de agua, y agua es lo que necesitan las plantas para sobrevivir, entonces otra parte de su composición deben ser sales minerales (cosa que quedó confirmada tras 15 minutos de lectura). No obstante seguía habiendo algo que me llamaba la atención. Si ambas están hechas de lo mismo entonces el único factor que diferenciaba a la savia común de mi sujeto de estudio era la magia. Porque quitando eso todas las savias recogidas parecían reaccionar de la misma forma al moverlas y parecían tener las mismas propiedades físicas y químicas. Puede que si pudiese ver a las células más de cerca a lo mejor pudiese apreciar algo que no fuese el color.

Una hora más tarde salgo tras dejar los libros que utilicé y vuelvo a tener este peso sobre mis brazos.

Después de salir me topo con algo curioso. Ahí, caminando disimuladamente me cruzo con un pequeño robotito sosteniendo un destornillador que parecía más pesado que él. Evitaba las grandes aglomeraciones como si prefiriesen que no lo notasen, la verdad es que teniendo en cuenta su tamaño y que no era especialmente ruidoso sería difícil notarlo. Supongo que tuve suerte. Empiezo a seguirlo para ver hasta dónde se dirige, no parecía notarme, sería porque no sabía que estaba ahí o directamente no tenía sensores en la espalda. Tras un ratito caminando el robot se para en una de las puertas de las habitaciones, llama a la puerta y alguien le abre. Me quedo mirando anonadado la situación preguntándome si eso era un robot de verdad o un juguete.

-"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Hace un tiempo que no te veo por los pasillos. Aunque claro, los microbios son difíciles de ver."

Me sobresalto tras ese comentario y me giro tras eso. No podría haber sido más inoportuno el momento en el que la chica pelirroja hace acto de aparición. Hubiese respondido al insulto si no supiese cómo estaba la situación, estaba seguro de que el puñetazo en el vientre que no pudo darme ayer me lo iba a dar ahora, y yo me encontraba con los brazos ocupados y algo arrinconado. Así que es por ello que preparo mi vientre para lo que se viene.

-"¿Y esto qué son?". Dice agarrando mis botes y examinándolos. Empieza a moverlos durante un rato y cuando empiezo a hartarme de sus juegos le llamo la atención.

-"Devuélvemelos" Al decir esto sonríe con sorna.

-"¿Los quieres?, pues intenta alcanzarlos" Al decir esto dejo mis cuadernos en el suelo y empiezo a intentar alcanzarlos extendiéndome y pegando saltos, al hacer esto ella los alza para que no los coja y se va moviendo.

-"Vamos,¿Qué pasa pajero es que no llegas?"

Lo intento unos segundos más hasta darme cuenta de que solo estoy haciendo el ridículo, entonces me harto de ser su mono de feria y le grito:

-"QUE ME LOS DES OSTIA PUTA".

Tras esto ella se queda paralizada, como si no esperase una respuesta (y mucho menos una tan fuerte), momento que aprovecho para pegar un salto y coger mis botes. Tras mi grito una de las puertas se abre para ver que acababa de ocurrir. Al abrirse revela a dos brujas, una gorda que estaba comiendo de una bolsa de patatas y otra de expresión seria con el robot de antes junto a ella y el destornillador que éste transportaba en su mano derecha, también llevaba unos guantes y una especie de protector ocular en su frente, y me llena de orgullo y satisfacción decir que yo era un par de centímetros más alto que ella. Entonces la gorda pregunta:

-"¿Qué ha pasado?"

Tras recuperar la compostura la pelirroja responde:

-"Nada,nada" Y sin decir algo más entra en la habitación y cierra de un portazo.

Después de esta vuelta a la calma me quedo pensando en la chica del robot, deduzco a partir de su forma de vestir y el destornillador que es buena con las máquinas y eso me da una idea de difícil ejecución: pedirle que me haga un microscopio.

Me coloco enfrente de la puerta, tengo mis dudas antes de llamar y cada vez que intento llamar retrocedo. Me quedo unos 10 minutos frente a la puerta debatiéndome sobre si llamar o no, al final me armo de valor y doy tres golpes rápidos. Me mantengo recto y tenso en la puerta tras llamar cuando entonces la puerta es abierta por la chavala con la que tuve un par de problemas antes. Ella me mira con mala cara y pregunta:

-"Qué"

-"¿Está la de las máquinas?" Pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"¿Puedo preguntarte para qué la quieres?"

-"Hacerle un encargo"

Una vez dicho esto ella pega un grito hacia el interior de la habitación en señal de aviso:

-"Hey Cons, te buscan"

Poco después la anteriormente descrita se pone en frente de mí con su seria expresión. La cual logra intimidarme rápidamente nada más mirarla a los ojos.

-"Ho,hola" Inicio el intento de conversación.

No hay respuesta.

-"¿Podrías hacerme un favor?"

Solo responde con un gruñido de pregunta

-"¿Podrías construirme un microscopio?"

Mueve la cabeza en señal de negación acompañado de un gruñ dispone a cerrar la puerta pero yo la detengo con mi pie.

-"¡Espera, lo necesito!"

Su conducta no cambia

-"¡Por favor!"

Empieza a pegarme patadas en el pie para que me large"

-"¡Te daré 20 euros!"

Entonces afloja la presión sobre mi pie y hace un gesto en señal de que quiere más.

-"¿Cuanto?

-"100" Responde el robotito en su cama con la carcasa abierta

-¿¡100. Te crees que estoy hecho de oro!?

Tras mi respuesta ella da unos pasos hacia atrás y entonces yo respondo:

-"Va,vale. Tendrás el dinero"

Ella me hace un gesto de aprobación y dice que espere. A continuación cierra la puerta.

Me quedo en aquel vestíbulo durante una hora y todavía no salió, así que me pongo a dar vueltas.

Tras dos horas de espera decido sentarme y empezar a jugar con mi pelo.

Tres horas después empezaba a oscurecer y me siento en una pared. Desde hace un rato estoy ojeando los apuntes que tomé mientras tarareo.

_Strappa via da me_

_ quel ricordo che_

_ ora opprime la mia anima  
_

_ Fermalo se puoi,_

_ prendi a piene mani l'infelicità_

_Ora affonda nel mio cuore fino a che ripartirà...!_

Un rato después de eso ella sale de la habitación con un microscopio de hierro en la mano. Tras verla me levanto y me lo da. Sin intercambiar palabras después ella vuelve a su habitación y cierra la puerta. Yo recojo mis cosas del suelo y me vuelvo a mi habitación, tras cambiarme y cerrar la puerta decido empezar a mirar las savias. El descubrimiento me deja sobresaltado. No hay ninguna diferencia entre savia mágica y normal, tan solo el color pero excepto eso son sustancias iguales en cuanto a anatomía y propiedades respecta. En ese momento me pongo a el trozo de crisálida. Y sí que hay algo muy curioso. La piel tiene trozos mucho más finos que otros, casi imperceptibles pero no parecen cumplir una función de protección. Tras esos comentarios me dedico a seguir investigando más tiempo. Me planteo preguntas sobre mis muestras las cuales voy apuntando en mi cuaderno conforme se me van ocurriendo. A pocas preguntas les llegó a dar respuesta, pero por cada pregunta en la que creo que tengo una mínima idea me hago otras, y así continúo hasta las 5:00 am.


	5. Chapter 5

**5: Salire sulla dannata scopa, Rafael!  
**

-"Sí señor, esta es la prueba definitiva."

Me encontraba yo en mi habitación trabajando con mis queridas savias, y se me había ocurrido que para saber lo importante que es la magia en la savia a la hora de usarla como ingrediente de poción pensé en hacer una que la usase, decidí hacer una poción sencilla con la savia magica, y las dos normales, la poción es una tontería, utilizaré las savias mezcladas con agua y otros ingredientes para preparar un té. Si ambos sabían igual eso quiere decir que la magia no es más que un factor sin importancia en la composición de, al menos, una sustancia.Y si alguien se pregunta qué tal el domingo puede resumirse en mí luchando contra un terrible dolor de espalda que tuve por dormir con la espalda encorvada sobre la mesa. Llevaba mi uniforme de diario porque había tenido clases por la mañana, de las cuales no hay mucho que contar. Sobre mi mesa estaban tres calderos pequeños con el agua y las savias ya vertidas, el resto de la habitación tan desordenada como siempre.

Un par de minutos después agarro mi varita y apunto a los calderos, es entonces cuando pronuncio un hechizo muy elemental para que la poción de resultado, y es entonces cuando las sustancias cambian de color, dejo que se enfríen un poco y me las bebo directamente del caldero. Mis conclusiones fueron rápidas, la primera poción era una infusión llena de sabor, sin embargo las otras dos... bueno... creo que con decir que considero que la mierda debe saber mucho mejor que esto digo suficiente. Con lo cuál eso significa dos cosas: la primera es que la magia sí que es un componente relevante en las sustancias, tanto que su presencia puede cargarse una poción en caso de su ausencia. Y la segunda es que creo que ya puedo diferenciar entre poción y sustancia: una poción es una sustancia con magia en su composición, y en caso de ser consumida puede tener diferentes efectos sobre un organismo. Un descubrimiento curioso pero para nada relevante.

*Knok, knok, knok*

Desgraciadamente otra llamada a la puerta me sacan de mi monólogo, ¿Se puede saber qué pasa ahora? y lo peor es que no puedo fingir que no estoy esta vez porque es día laborable y estoy obligado a asistir a clases, por ende al menos una persona me vio. Además que pronto tendrían que iniciar las clases de tarde así que no podía ir muy lejos.

Una vez aceptado mi destino me levanto del asiento y voy a abrir la puerta, de todas las personas que podrían haber estado esperando esta era la que menos me esperaba. Se trataba de una de las profesoras, en concreto la más joven de todas, portaba dos escobas en su mano una de lazo gris y otra de lazo rojo. Sin embargo lo que más llama la atención es la forma en la que me mira, a diferencia de las otras profesoras que solían mirarme de forma severa (a veces de una forma algo despectiva) está me miraba de una forma más amistosa y no sé, con la cara de cuando miras a una persona y no a un bicho.

-"Buenos días Galvanno" me saluda.

"Bu...buenos días"

-"Me parece que aún no nos han presentado. Mi nombre es Úsula Callistis y seré su profesora de astrología"

-"Encantado"

-"Venía también a entregarle la escoba que le ha dejado la academia" tras haber dicho eso me entrega la escoba de lazo gris, es curioso que tenga lazo cuando soy el único sin color distintivo. No creo que la use en mi vida

-"Gracias"

-"Y dígame ¿qué tal se está adaptando a la academia?"

-"Por ahora todo bien"

-"Me alegro, y si por casualidad hay algo que quiera saber no dude en consultarme ¿De acuerdo?"

-"Sí" respondo de forma automática, pero sin embargo sí que había algo que quería saber, tenía la duda desde el sábado pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para preguntar, y la verdad es que esta mujer se ve agradable así que creo que es el momento indicado.

-"En realidad sí que quería saber algo, ¿Se sabe si por casualidad ha habido brujas o brujos que hayan investigado sobre magia desde un punto de vista científico?"

La pregunta la deja atónita, se queda mirando con una cara de sorpresa durante un par de segundos y luego responde:

-"Lo siento, no se tanto sobre historia de la magia. Pero casi no se dispone de información"

-"Ah, de acuerdo gracias"

-"Siento no poder serle más de utilidad pero después de su clase de vuelo puede buscar en la biblioteca"

-"No se preocupe"

-"Adiós" se despide recuperando su anterior sonrisa.

-"Adiós"respondo.

Una vez cerrada la puerta empiezo a procesar las últimas palabras que me dijo y entonces caigo en lo que no había caído antes.

-"¿¡Una clase de vuelo!?" Grito con los huevos de corbata

****Dos horas después****

Me hallaba en el patio, con la capa puesta y mi escoba en mano, no tengo ni idea de que iban las clases anteriores porque no les había estando echando cuenta, tenía el cuerpo sudoroso por todos lados y... ¡Arg para qué volver a describíroslo, estaba acojonado y mi cuerpo mostraba los síntomas de dicha sensación ¿de acuerdo?! La gente se encontraba esparcida por todo el patio hablando sobre sus cosas, como si esto fuese lo más normal del mundo (aunque para ellas esto era normal del mundo así que no las culpo) y Akko estaba dando vueltas en círculos sujetando su escoba con ambas manos por alguna razón. Mientras yo me estoy dando ánimos mentalmente diciéndome: "vamos no va a ser nada solo te subes, te elevas un par de metros, das unas vueltas y te bajas, la ley del mínimo esfuerzo como cuando andabas en educación física mientras el profesor estaba de espaldas y todos corrían".

Pero mis pensamientos son cortados de raíz cuando alguien me agarra del pecho y me pone contra la pared, se trataba de la chica inventora de hace un par de días la cual me mira con una cara airada hacia los ojos y no hacía falta ser muy deductivo para saber a que venía todo esto. En un principio pensaba en resistirme y gritarle a mí agresora a la cara algo como:¿¡Pero cuál es tu problema pija de mierda!? pero tras haber meditado sobre la situación y reconocer que era esta vez yo quien tenía la culpa (a parte de que no parecía tener problema en darme una patada en los huevos tan fuerte que me deje estéril) decidí pasar al plan B, suplicar por mi vida.

-"Va,vale sé que estás cabreada pero dame más tiempo, conseguiré el dinero te lo juro pero no me hagas daño, lo tendrás en tu habitación en dos días ¿vale?" Suplico mientras hablo de corrido sin pensar mucho en lo que decía. Sin embargo a la "madrina" no le hacen gracia mis palabras y me extiende la mano en señal de que lo quiere ahora.

-"No lo tengo aquí PERO ESCUCHA tengo 20€ en mi habitación te los puedo dar luego para cubrir una quinta parte si me dejas más tiempo para conseguir el resto de la pasta ¿trato?" Se pasa un par de segundos pensándolo pero al final me suelta y no me hace daño, aliviado y aún asustado empiezo empiezo a agradecérselo, pero estoy tan asustado aún que ni en inglés me salen las palabras.

-"_Grazie,grazie,grazie!_"

Ella simplemente me ignora y se aleja hacia el bosque. Yo me recupero del susto y recuerdo mi pequeña deuda de 100€ , no sabía cómo conseguir los 80€ que me faltan y tengo un plazo de dos días, así que estoy bastante jodido.

La clase empezó unos minutos después, la profesora nos llamó a todos a reunirnos alrededor de ella, yo me coloco en la periferia del montón y presto un poco de atención. Nos divide en dos grupos: veteranos y nuevos, las veteranas se dispersan y se ponen a volar. "Madre mía ¿hay que volar tan alto y tan velozmente?" pienso mientras miro el espectáculo. La profesora nos da órdenes de que vayamos con ella (que por cierto me doy cuenta de que solo somos tres personas contándome a mí). Después empieza a darnos las instrucciones:

-"Primero deben sostener la escoba así" dice mientras realiza el movimiento.

"Vale, eso puedo hacerlo" pienso en mi interior

-"Demuestren sus respetos a la escoba que van a manejar"

Eso me suena extraño, pero por seguir el juego le digo "hola" mentalmente a la escoba.

-"Se suben"

Hago lo que me dice, y puedo deciros a aquellos que nunca se hayan sentado sobre un palo de escoba que es incomodisimo, el palo es estrecho, duro y se me mete en la raja del culo.

-"Imaginen mentalmente volar en el cielo y digan el hechizo" y tras haberlo hecho la profesora se eleva sobre la escoba.

Yo cerré los ojos y llego hasta la primera parte, pero me niego a decir el hechizo por miedo a salir disparado hacia el cielo ascendiendo miles y miles de metros, para luego caerme y quedar hecho puré. Susy lo consigue a la primera mientras Akko y yo permanecemos en tierra, la profesora se fija en mí por un instante pero mi compañera empieza a gritar el hechizo como una loca y a saltar con la escoba entre las piernas, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención rápidamente. Mientras tanto yo me hago una simple pregunta: ¿De verdad vale la pena estar aquí temblando por hacer algo que no quiero hacer y que si hago los dos resultados más probables son o hacerme daño o la humillación pública? La respuesta es un obvio y rotundo no, así que se me ocurre que si no llamo mucho la atención puedo escaparme de la clase, pasar un rato en el bosque y volver luego como si nada hubiera pasado aprovechando que están distraídas con la japo.

Con lo que sigilosamente comienzo a andar hacia atrás aún con escoba en mano y cuando me encuentro lo suficientemente alejado empiezo a correr. Todo parece marchar bien en un principio, había pasado un rato y nadie se había dado cuenta de mi huida, parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo hasta que me quedo paralizado, no, no es que haya visto algo que me paralizarse, sino que estaba completamente inmóvil, sin poder flexionar mis articulaciones. Es entonces cuando una airada voz grita mi nombre yendo hacia mí volando, cuando se pone enfrente de mí me desparaliza y se baja de su escoba.

-"¿¡Se creía usted que podía huir tan fácilmente Galvanno? si no quiere recibir un castigo por su acto le exijo que se monte en esa escoba y vuele!"

Asustado me monto en la escoba rápidamente, cierro los ojos y grito: "¡Tia Freyre!" Acto seguido noto como mis pies dejan de tocar el suelo y me elevo lentamente en el cielo, entonces me atrevo a abrir los ojos y tras contemplar el paisaje me empiezo a relajar, encuentro esto relajante y divertido. Al menos los primeros segundos, cuando alcanzo una altura considerable noto como el palo empieza a temblar, paro de ascender y mi miedo vuelve a mí como una bomba atómica interna, y entonces la escoba acelera bruscamente y a dar subidones y bajones en pronunciadas curvas, yo no controlaba nada, sino que esto iba a su bola, a veces giraba a la izquierda y otras a la derecha. Yo me encontraba agarrado con todas mis fuerzas al palo al mismo tiempo que gritaba mientas la profesora me gritaba indicaciones que yo por supuesto en ese momento ignoraba por completo. Un tiempo después la escoba hace que me golpee contra unos árboles para entonces dar un bajón a la derecha y empezar a hacerme derrapar en el suelo, hasta que finalmente se para y me deja tumbado. La profesora se acerca a mí y me levanta con preocupación, pero al ver que solo estoy lleno de polvo se alivia, recupera la compostura para decirme:

-"Bueno, podría haber sido peor pero la próxima vez espero que sepa hacerlo mejor" me dice con severidad.

-"Será mejor que vuelva a su habitación" añade, después se aleja y vuelve con el resto de la clase. Yo tardo un par de minutos en recomponerme, las piernas me tiemblan como nunca antes y mi corazón late velocidades sorprendentes. Una vez me recompongo ando a mí cuarto intentando relajarme y no caerme de nuevo.

Tras haber llegado hasta allí me tumbo en mi cama y me pongo a pensar el lo sucedido. Al principio todo fue bien hasta que la escoba empezó a hacer cosas raras, y eso no es aparentemente normal. No tengo ni idea si Akko lo consiguió al final o no, pero como al parecer es algo tan exageradamente elemental voy a creer que sí y entonces me pregunto: ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ellas y yo (exceptuando lo evidente)? Sin embargo había una pregunta que me seguía rondando por la cabeza:¿Cómo pagaré lo que debo? Necesitaba ese dinero para dentro de dos días y no tenía ni idea de cómo conseguir lo que necesitaba. Escribir a mi padre para que me los preste sería un suicidio, falsificarlos básicamente imposible y tampoco veo formas de convencerla de que me los perdone. Así que tendré que probar a conseguir un trabajo que me pueda dar lo que necesito en un máximo de dos días, podría irme ahora al pueblo y ver si hay algo que yo pueda hacer. Desgraciadamente hay una pega: no tengo ganas ni interés en hacer esto , de hecho yo prefería invertir el resto de mi tarde en investigar el tema de las escobas, sin embargo esta vez hay otras cosas de las que preocuparse, además soy completamente capaz de mantener la concentración en cualquier tipo de tarea, aunque sea algo que no me guste hacer.

O al menos eso es lo que me gustaría poder hacer si dos minutos después de salir de mi cuarto dejase mis pensamientos sobre posibles trabajos que podría hacer para seguir pensando en el tema de las escobas. Iba completamente distraído. Una vez empezé a intentar responderme andar se me hizo un movimiento automático al igual que las direcciones a tomar, a las cuales no prestaba atención y terminé dando vueltas por toda la academia sin rumbo, mientras tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y prestando una mínima atención a lo que oía por si ocurría algo tan gordo que tuviese que salir cagando leches. "No parece existir ningún tipo de relación entre la calidad de vuelo y otro factor, ya que cuando las vi a todas ascender todas parecían volar de una forma más o menos correcta, desde las de cuerpos más aparentemente frágiles y enfermizos hasta las de saludables y atléticos, sin embargo ¿estamos seguros de ello?, yo solamente las visualizé desde el suelo y sin centrarme mucho en lo que miraba así que es demasiado pronto como para descartar esa posibilidad, o también puede influir otro factor y no solamente la condición física por ejemplo experiencia, herencia genética, talento, horas de entrenamiento invertido y un largo etcétera"

-"¿El choque contra el suelo te ha dejado esa cara de tonto, chiquillo?"

El insulto me saca del trance y quien lo hubiese dicho no solo se había metido con mi altura sino también con mi actuación con la escoba. Esto no podía quedar impune. Me giro para ver quién había sido la graciosa y descubro no a una sino a dos chicas, bastante follables por cierto, una pelirroja y otra de pelo negro mirándome por encima del hombro con unas expresiones que denotaban burla, e incluso condescendencia. Me sonaban de algo

-"¿Perdona?" digo tras girarme y poner tono de furia

-"Tendrás que repetirle Hannah, que aún pequeño y no tiene tanto vocabulario" ambas ríen tras el comentario, me empiezo a ruborizar pero tal y como es propio en este tipo de situaciones respondo.

-"¿¡Se puede saber cual es vuestro puto problema!?"

Sin embargo mi respuesta causa el efecto contrario, empiezan a reírse de mí aun más fuerte con intención de atraer a más público, y la táctica les funciona. La de pelo negro se hace la sorprendida y responde:

-"¿Es que en tu casa no te han enseñado que los niños no pueden decir esas palabras?"

-"Bárbara déjalo, que su familia es pobre y en su casa solo le habrán enseñado a robar carteras"

-"Ah, cierto"

Es entonces cuando a las dos les da un ataque de risa tan fuerte que les saltan las lágrimas (incluso oigo alguna que otra carcajada entre la muchedumbre). Mi ira es tal que cierro el puño para llevar esta discusión a los golpes, pero me controlo por esa parte, sin embargo mi respuesta no se contiene ni se censura:

-"QUE CERRÉIS LA JODIDA BOCA ZORRAS DE MIERDA, ¿QUÉ SABRÉIS ALGUNA DE VOSOTRAS DE LA VIDA REAL SI ESTÁIS TODO EL DÍA ENCERRADAS EN VUESTRO PALACIO DE ORO GRACIAS AL DINERO DE LA EMPRESA DE PAPÁ? ASÍ QUE IROS A HACERLE UNA MAMADA A ALGUIEN TAN PIJO COMO VOSOTRAS U OS PARTO LA PUTA MANDÍBULA AQUÍ MISMO ¿_CAPITO_?"

El pasillo se queda en un silencio sepulcral, nadie se atreve si quiera a pronunciar el más mínimo fonema, todas se encuentran en shock, yo respiro resoplando por la boca como una bestia que acaba de atacar, me sentía orgulloso, las había dejado sin palabras. Sin embargo mi orgullo se ve rápidamente disipado por un grito de mi apellido:

-"¡GALVANNO!"

Todo sucede muy rápido: recupero mi consciencia, mi orgullo se tranforma en miedo y mis dos agresoras recuperan el ánimo, solo pudiendo pronunciar una frase antes de girarme: _oh cazzo_.

Al girarme descubro a la profesora cincuentona que me llevó a mi cuarto hace unas semanas y con una de las expresiones de mayor cabreo que he visto en mi vida e ordena que vaya con ella. La obedezco sin articular palabra, volteo la cabeza y esas dos, Hannah y Bárbara al parecer, me dicen adiós con la mano y me sacan la lengua.

Vamos a paso ligero, no se intercambian palabras y mi futuro se plantaba incierto. No creo que me expulsen solo porque se me haya ido la lengua un poco, pero sí que estaba seguro de que no podría salir hoy. Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al despacho de la directora pero ella no está, ni ella ni ningún otra persona. Al parecer esta señora es la segunda al mando.

Una vez hemos entrado la mujer resopla, nos quedamos unos segundos sin decir nada y cuando voy a artículo unas palabras para excusarme la profesora pega un grito y dice:

-"¡¿Le parece que esas son palabras aceptables para alguien que está aquí de pura fortuna, es más, le parece que esas son palabras aceptables para un estudiante de las mejores academias de magia del mundo?!"

El grito hace que me sobresalté y avance unos centímetros para atrás. No supe cómo contestar a eso, pero algo me dice que era una pregunta retórica.

-"¡Su manera de expresarse me parece repugnante y desagradable, así que le sugiero mantener la boca controlada si no quiere que tomemos medidas más severas, como castigo debe limpiar las mesas y quitarle el polvo a todos los libros de la sección de la biblioteca de los cursos superiores, y le sugiero que haya terminado para esta noche si no quiere afrontar las consecuencias, puede ir empezando ya!"

Asiento mientras mantengo una cara de tener los huevos de corbata.

-"Una hada le traerá todos los materiales necesarios y le indicará que área hay que limpiar, usted diríjase a la biblioteca"

Hago lo que me dice y llego en un par de minutos. Momentos después un duende llega cargado con dos trapos (uno para mojar y otro para secar), un plumero, una fregona en un cubo lleno de agua y una escoba más vieja para identificarla con las de volar. Acto seguido me señala a los pisos superiores para indicar adónde hay que ir a limpiar.

El duende antes de irse hace un gesto de despedida, la biblioteca está totalmente vacía a diferencia de hace unos días, cosa que no me explico por qué ¿Habrá hoy un evento importante?

Bueno, como sea. Cuando él se fue yo agarré todos los materiales de limpieza que me dio e hice un esfuerzo inhumano por subir esas escaleras con tanta carga y milagrosamente consigo que no se me caigan. Al llegar lo dejo todo por ahí, me siento en una mesa para recuperar el aliento y lo recojo todo.

Al principio pensé que no podía ser para tanto, he limpiado suelos miles de veces en mi casa y sobre todo estanterías en la tienda, pero al girarme veo el real peso de este castigo. Las mesas no eran un problema tan gordo, solo habría 15, el problema real venía con las ingentes cantidades de estanterías llenas de libros que llegaban hasta alturas en las que tendría que usar una escalera. Esta zona sería casi tan grande como la zona inferior y la cantidad de trabajo era titánico.

Lo único que me quedaba era arremangarme, joderme y empezar a frotar las mesas. Mientras tanto comienzo a razonar sobre lo ocurrido, empezemos por el principio: ¿Quienes eran esas hijas de puta y qué les he hecho yo para recibir esto, no tener vagina entre las piernas, no ser hijo del duque de yonosequé o qué? Sin embargo esta experiencia me había servido para darme cuenta de algo: debía cuidar mi lenguaje si no quería salir de aquí a los dos días, y que teniendo en cuenta la reacción de aquella pelirroja del sábado y lo que sucedió hace 20 minutos la gente de por aquí no está muy acostumbrada a oír palabrotas o al menos ninguna que sea tan fuerte ni con tantas referencias sexuales.

Una vez aprendido eso y volviendo a mis problemas tenía que pensar un plan ahora para conseguir el dinero que necesito, ni siquiera había podido entregar los 20 euros que necesitaba así que intentaré acabar esto rápido e ir a por el billete rápidamente. Con los otros 80 no sé muy bien como ganármelos, sí, es cierto que había pensado en trabajar para conseguirlo sin embargo ese plan tiene una serie de problemas: 1:soy menor de edad, 2: en mi rato por el pueblo cuando llegué aquí no vi muchos carteles ni ninguna señal de que se necesitase personal, 3:por razones que no alcanzo a comprender un país que EN TEORÍA pertenece a la UE sigue usando la libra esterlina como moneda oficial y por último pero no menos importante 4:no soy británico, ni siquiera cuento cómo inmigrante legal así que no creo que pueda conseguir un curro por aquí. Conclusión: no puede ser tan difícil colarse en un barco hacia Irlanda ¿verdad?

Acababa de terminar con las mesas, me quedo quieto un par de segundos para contemplar mi obra mientras sentía que un poco de sudor caía sobre mi frente, no sabía si era por el trabajo o porque no sé cómo pagar una deuda con alguien que se siente como básicamente la líder de una mafia (probablemente lo segundo).

Luego dejé los trapos sobre una silla y agarré el plumero para empezar con las estanterías mientras leo los títulos un poco por encima. Esa lectura rápida me devuelve a una de las preguntas que me estuve haciendo últimamente: ¿Cómo funcionan esas malditas escobas? Tras dejarme claro que no sabía si su funcionamiento se debía a alguna fuerza externa empiezo a pensar sobre la posibilidad de que se deba a la pura magia misma, la cual sería capaz de causar una fuerza tan grande que pudiese no solo vencer, sino aparentemente ignorar la fuerza de la gravedad ¿Cómo era eso posible? Bien es cierto que la gravedad no es precisamente difícil de vencer, los humanos lo hacemos constantemente al caminar, pero mantenerse en el aire por un tiempo indefinido me parece algo bastante más 'milagroso' por decirlo de alguna manera. Y una pregunta más me pasaba por la cabeza, una que se me ocurrió por primera vez al estar examinando las savias, serían las 3 de la mañana pero debido a todo lo que sufrí al día siguiente la estuve dejando algo ignorada hasta hoy: ¿Ha habido otros como yo antes o soy un pionero, no ha habido otras personas que como yo hayan pensado en cómo funciona la magia desde un punto de vista racional o soy la primera persona a la que se le ocurrió en toda la historia de la humanidad? Francamente consideraba que el hecho de ser la única persona en el mundo que había pensado esto era poco probable, aún así no se disponía de mucha información sobre mis posibles predecesores, así que tampoco podía descartar la posibilidad de que un chaval de quince años y medio fuese el primer ser humano en el mundo al que se le ocurriese esto.

Hago otra parada para descansar un poco, llevaba la mitad de trabajo hecho así que todo pintaba ir viento en popa. Eso me dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción sobre la cara y vuelvo al trabajo.

Mientras recordaba aquel día se me vino a la cabeza aquella pregunta que se me hizo el mismo día, sin embargo fue por la mañana. Recuerdo a Diana preguntándome: ¿Que hace aquí? En aquel momento me quedé de piedra y sin saber muy bien que responder, recuerdo reflexionar sobre la pregunta en mi cabeza descartando las razones por las que no me había unido a esta escuela sin embargo no fui capaz de brindar una respuesta satisfactoria. Me pongo a pensar sobre la razón por la que me tomé tantas molestias para llegar hasta donde estoy. A decir verdad la magia siempre ha despertado curiosidad en mí, pero no el mismo tipo de curiosidad que a la gente, no me fascinaban los rayos y los colores especialmente sino que en lo que realmente mostraba interés era en saber cómo funcionaba todo eso.

Había estado un rato limpiando. Había parado de leer los titulos hace ya un rato tras hundirme mucho en mis pensamientos. Pero tras volver a mirar uno de los libros me doy cuenta que está en un estado peor que los otros. En general todos los libros de esa estantería estaban en un estado lamentable, era una estantería bastante alejada de las escaleras así que supongo que nadie ha pasado por aquí en un tiempo. Por curiosidad dejo el plumero en el suelo y agarro el libro, no era excesivamente pesado, la tapa era de color marrón, no tenía ninguna ornamentación en la portada, solamente estaba el título, el cual leo en voz alta:

-" Magialogía"

Me siento en el suelo apoyando la espalda sobre la estantería y cruzando mis piernas. Abro la primera página y al hacerlo oigo un crujido, desde ahí empiezo a manejarlo con más cuidado. Las páginas estaban completamente amarillas, la primera página está en blanco, solamente tiene puesto en rojo la palabra 'desechar'. Decido pasar más páginas y me voy a una al azar, en esta hay un título que pone 'Estudio sobre los pegasos' tras ello le siguen siete páginas escritas por ambas caras sobre esos caballos alados. Decido volver a abrirlo por otra página al azar y en ésta pone 'La magia como catalizador' y después había unas tres páginas sobre ello. Decido repetir la operación y encuentro un título que realmente llama mi atención por la duda que me ha estado perturbando últimamente y decido empezar a leerlo tras encontrarlo, a diferencia de los otros que los leería más tarde. El título era 'Funcionamiento de las escobas mágicas' y su texto solo abarcaba una página:

_Probablemente uno de los fenómenos más fascinantes de la magia sea el vuelo con escoba. Dicho fenómeno parece ser similar a la flotación de objetos pero no igual, ya que el usuario no requiere de varita ni ningún otro instrumento para usarlo. La primera pregunta que se hace una persona al observar el fenómeno es sobre la diferencia entre una escoba que pueda volar y otra que carezca de dicha habilidad. Según mis investigaciones tengo la hipótesis de que la diferencia radica en los materiales utilizados, en una escoba usada para volar la madera irradia una gran cantidad de magia, mientras que una escoba con la que no se pueda volar usará otro tipo de madera._

Reflexiono sobre eso último, levantó la cabeza del libro y miro a la escoba recibida para la limpieza, me levanto y voy a agarrarla, en ese momento noto que el tacto es ligeramente distinto a cómo eran las de ésta mañana, además de que el color era ligeramente más claro, por no hablar de que todas las escobas que recibimos eran exactamente del mismo color de madera. O sea que el libro tiene razón, o al menos aparentemente, respecto al tema de la madera. Esa sencilla explicación ya causa en mí un gran interés y rápidamente vuelvo a la lectura:

_Sin embargo eso no basta para explicar en su totalidad el funcionamiento de una escoba mágica, ya que si bien eso explica por qué no todas pueden hacerlo, sigue siendo un misterio cómo se consigue tal fuerza para no solo vencer a la gravedad del planeta, sino también para mantenerse en suspensión de forma indefinida.  
_

_Según mis investigaciones para lograr dicho fenómeno se requiere una fuerza cuyo valor es calculable mediante la Ley Fundamental de la Dinámica siendo las magnitudes a tener en cuenta la masa del usuario, la aceleración con la que el usuario inicia el movimiento y, como añadido a la ecuación, una magnitud escalar a la que he bautizado como magia aplicada. Dicha magnitud se refiere a la cantidad de magia involucrada en el proceso. Por desgracia he sido incapaz de cuantificar su valor ni deducir una ecuación para hallarlo  
_

La página acabó ahí. Mi mente estaba completamente en shock, conocía la Ley Fundamental de la Dinámica (F=ma) y tenía lógica que fuese necesaria en este problema, sin embargo la idea de un tercer componente necesario para que la ecuación pudiese ser aplicada en esta situación ya no me causaba interés o curiosidad, ya era fascinación, y el hecho de que la nueva magnitud fuese algo que no se había descubierto aún y encima en una ciencia completamente muerta me causaba una sensación que no podía ser descrita sin palabras. Sabía cómo iba a ir esto, había empezado a hacerme preguntas sobre el funcionamiento de las escobas por mera curiosidad, había leído ese texto como fruto de mi curiosidad y había inspeccionado la escoba por fruto de mi curiosidad, ahora para responder a la pregunta que me hice hace unas horas tendría que entrar en un terreno más complicado, donde las matemáticas y la física iban a ser las protagonistas. ¿Por qué harías eso? Os preguntaréis. Y la respuesta era sencilla: porque si no lo hacía no me iba a quedar tranquilo.

Pero un vistazo a la ventana me sacó de mi monólogo, el sol se empezaba a poner y yo aún no había terminado el trabajo así que acojonado dejo el libro en una de las mesas y vuelvo rápidamente al trabajo. De pronto esto se convierte en una carrera contrarreloj, recordaba muy bien las palabras de aquella profesora sobre algo que me iba a pasar como no terminase el trabajo, además de que el recuerdo de la chavala a la que le debo dinero hace que me acelere. Al final conseguí acabarlo todo y el resultado fue regulero tirando a maluscón, pero lo importante es que terminé . Me sentía físicamente derrotado y el cielo estaba completamente anaranjado, había llegado el ocaso y no había venido nadie a inspeccionar la tarea, así que agarro el libro, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por esconderlo bajo mi camisa y salgo con total discreción.

Una vez me alejo unos metros de la biblioteca empiezo a correr a mí habitación de una forma un poco torpe debido al libro, llego a mi destino en menos tiempo del que me esperaba, dejo el libro sobre mi escritorio y cojo los 20€ que seguían en el bolsillo de mi pantalón vaquero, vuelvo a pegarme otra carrera al dormitorio donde reside la que como no le pague me va a cortar las pelotas junto a aquella pelirroja hija de puta y la chica gorda. Sin embargo al llegar oigo por el exterior a una de las tres quejándose sobre algo de una descalificación en una carrera, así que en vez de llamar como tenía inicialmente previsto corro el billete por debajo de la puerta y en algún momento se darían cuenta, por lo menos ya no puede decir que no le pagué.

Volví a mí habitación después de eso, ya era noche cerrada y decidí acostarme temprano ese día, además de que el cuerpo ya no me daba para más. Al recostarme empiezo a pensar sobre eso de la magia aplicada, pero rápidamente caí dormido sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

¡**Hola de nuevo! ¿Todo bien? Supongo que el lector más atento se habrá dado cuenta de que la palabra estrella de Rafael ha cambiado de '_merda_' a '_cazzo_' esto se debe a que según mis investigaciones resulta que la primera, aunque también signifique mierda tiene una traducción más literal, mientras que _'cazzo__' _sí tiene el significado que yo quería transmitir.**

**Dicho esto os deseo un feliz año nuevo y que intentaré no volver a tardar tres meses en subir otro capítulo.  
**


End file.
